Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, particularly to an image processing apparatus that corrects the glossy appearance of an input image.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique (relighting) of irradiating an object in an image with light from a virtual light source and thereby correcting the brightness of the object is known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-135996). This technique can brighten a dark region such as a shadow made by ambient light, and can correct an image so that an object present in, for example, a blocked-up shadow can be recognized.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-135996 discloses a lighting technique in which a captured image is subjected to pseudo-lighting processing. Specifically, a region that has a luminance lower than the average luminance of an entire face region is extracted as a shadow region. Then, the luminosity of the extracted shadow region is increased. Accordingly, it is possible to suppress the shadow of the object.
However, although the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-135996 can adjust the image quality of a region that corresponds to shade or shadow with relighting by irradiating the region with light from a virtual light source, it is not possible to adjust the glossy appearance caused by the relighting.